


Coming out

by willowspore



Series: Author is projecting on to dream [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but also not at all, ok um i would not read this its not good it was me just slapping my feelings on my notes app dude, or aka author is terrible at feelings, save the author 2021, u know?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream speaks a little about how he comes outOrAuthor came out today and is panicked
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but like - Relationship, for a fucking sentence, mentioned
Series: Author is projecting on to dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146041
Kudos: 33





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> hoo wee mama

In Dream's personal opinion, he couldn't care less who knew that he was bisexual and who didn't.

Okay well everyone but his family.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his family but he didn't know if he couldn't handle how they would react. Not that he thought they would react badly he was just, scared.

Well some of his fears were lessened when he came out to his sister. He and his sister have always been close, he adored his sister and she adored him. They always fought playfully but we're always there for each other if the other needed them.

Dream basically told his sister everything. She was the first one to hear about Dreams terrible anxiety and well, his sexuality.

In hindsight, Dream came out to his sister in the worst way. His mom happened to see a comment someone replied to him calling him gay (not in a mock-y way, the person who said it to him was his best friend whom was also gay).

Dream, being Dream, panicked about it and confronted his sister for help. It ended up in him sending a long paragraph to his sister of mostly him sputtering nonsense about mom probably finding out he's bi and he didn't want it to happen like that.

His sister, being the god send she is, calmed him down pretty quickly. Showing him her support and telling him that she loves him no matter what, and that if mom DID find out that she would accept him either way too.

The next day, his sister came out to him as well. (Dream jokingly thinks this is why they get along so well)

Dream ended up visiting his sister a few days after and she gave him a rainbow plushie which he formally laughed at but thanked her for.

Dream visited often, his sister and her fiance welcoming him in anytime. Though everytime he visited, his sister always asked if he's told mom yet. It was always a no.

That was until today, he and his mom just got home from being out shopping and before she left the car he asked her if he could tell her something.

She told him yes, obviously, he could see that coming.

Stumbling over words and spouting nonsense until he could finally fully say that he was bisexual. He scanned his mom's face for her reaction.

His mom, as he expected, was supportive. First asking how he knew, he sheepishly admitting about his crush on his friend George.

His mom then went on about stories of her gay friends, telling Dream that she understands him and offering dating advice.

Dream still honestly could not believe he got dating advice but hey, advice is advice he supposed.

Truth be told, Dream almost bursted into tears while in the car. He wasn't sad or anything just so overwhelmed.

He didn't end up crying. He shot his sister a text just saying "I told mom", he knew that she would understand what he meant.

Finally after awhile he and his mom went inside. He texted his sister for a little and even mentioned George to her (She yelled at him for not telling her about George first).

Truth be told, it only hit Dream that he actually came out, hours later. He sat in his bed, ignoring the notification sounds that buzzed out if his phone while he stared at his blanket. The panic and overwhelming feeling hit him again.

He wasn't sure why, nothing bad happened but he thinks it's because of the change. He hates change a lot and feeling this way over it? Makes sense.

Dream huffed, turning his phone on silent before collapsing backwards in his bed.

He decided, he wants to sleep this one off. Future Dream can deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore
> 
> These fucking vent/projecting fics are making me way too comfy going by Dream this is a plea for help
> 
> ALSO THERES TOO MANY OF THESE SOMEONE STOP ME?


End file.
